undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Munich (ADC)
|songlink = }} |height = 1.83 m (6') |weight = 81 kg (178 pounds) |hair = Dirty blonde |eye = Hazel |actor = |base = PBR Sharpshoot}} Parker Munich is a main character in Among Damned Civils. Born just months after the start of the apocalypse, Parker sought to travel the wastelands of the new world with his father from a very young age. The man taught Parker the basic virtues and values of human life, just before his death on Parker's 10th birthday. Parker's life since then has been all but a blur, moving and surviving about the massive wastelands. From safe-zone to safe-zone, land mass to land mass, Parker had never found a reason to stay-- until he arrived in the flourishing locality of Cartinand. Growing fond of the life inhabiting Cartinand and the new customs which gave it color, Parker finally found it upon himself to settle down. There was just one problem however, and it was the ruling in Cartinand-- or rather, the lack of it. Believing in freedom for the people of Cartinand under the head of kind leaders, Parker formed the Red-White Doves. Although support to his group has been substantial, Parker isn't the only man out there with a vision of rule. Despite the noble cause of his group, which has attracted many allies, including former rival group member and now wife, Patrice Arnold, Parker is facing the fact that conflicts between these groups are only escalating. Thus, Parker now must ask himself: is he ready to heed to the twisted art of war? Personality "He who cares and gives, must learn to receive", Parker has tried to decipher the meaning of these words all of his life. Parker recalls the face and identity of each person he has met throughout it all, seeing the beauty to most of life's elements. Even if he is rather peaceful by nature, Parker finds himself forced to contradict his beliefs and behavior, much more so now that he faces brutal enemies that otherwise, wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart Still, Parker maintains his conscience clean, as he fears to lose track of who he really is. After all, Parker has seen what new earth can do to the very beings of the saints of humanity. In the battlefield, Parker acts alongside his allies, protecting them from mighty blows that would otherwise strike them down. Even if his physical abilities are honed and advanced, Parker truly shines in strategy, maintaining strong leadership with an iron will that dares never to back down. Alongside Patrice and the rest of the Red-White Doves, Parker seeks to prove that the populus of Cartinand can live in peace and freedom, hoping to set an example for the rest of new earth. Plot Background= Soon. |-|Tales to Astonish= Soon. |-|Series overview= Soon. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. *Some amounts of people. Trivia *Parker is heavily based on a character named Denver Munich, who was an audition by PBR for Bait's cancelled project, Dead Legacy. **He is somehow considered PBR Sharpshoot's character representant for the story, though. ---- Category:Among Damned Civils Category:Among Damned Civils Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:TheInfected's stories Category:Team Coldplay Category:NLO Category:Hot af mofo Category:Fgts Category:Sex Symbols Category:Among Damned Civils Main Characters